


Adventure 1: Bringing home the baby

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Little Family Adventures [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Family Feels, Jackson is a child, Mark & Bam Bam / JB & Jinyoung are best friends, Mark and Bam Bam are best friends, Reunion, Uncle Raymond & Aunty Dorine, Yugyeom & Mark / Youngjae & JB are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: JB and Mark got married and decided to adopt a baby, embarking on a new adventure.





	1. Hello baby!

The little Im-Tuan family was excited. They had anticipated this for the last few months and they were considered very lucky to be able to adopt a baby as fast as they did. They felt like someone out there was showering endless blessings upon them at the moment. It wasn’t easy for JB and Mark to get to where they were. Firstly, their relationship encountered problems from JB’s side of the family. The Im’s was a powerful lawyer family while Mark’s parents pass away in a car accident in his last year of university. But in between it all, JB and Mark fell in love. Secondly, they were both male. It was hard for JB’s family to accept their pride and joy, their first born son to be in love with another man. Thirdly, they won’t be able to produce an heir for their family without needing a surrogate or adopting. They were breaking all taboos there is in the family but they didn’t care. With the support and care from their younger brother’s and best friends, they were united in marriage. It wasn’t easy for them but the name Im still carries merit. In the end, they were able to get married in the eyes of the law even without their families blessings. For JB and Mark, as long as they have each other, they will be alright. That was 2 years ago.

 

They were both pacing at home waiting for their doorbell to ring.

“Markie, you are making me dizzy. Please sit down,” said JB.

Mark continued pacing in front of JB.

“I can’t sit down JB. I’m too nervous. What if the social workers got lost or what if they decided not to give the baby to us because we are not the right kind of parents,” Mark gasp and fell into JB’s arms. All the questions and uncertainties was running in Mark’s mind.

“JB, they can’t do that right? They can’t take the baby back even before letting us see the baby right?”

JB held him close, stroking his back to try to calm him down. He kept quiet. He knew that they could do that and he didn’t want to agitate his husband even more. He was just as nervous as he is. He was now trying to be thinking as a father and not lawyer.

“Everything is alright Markie. Don’t worry. Better to worry if we prepared everything to welcome the baby or not.”

Mark gasped and stood up and went straight into the baby room.

“JB! Do you think we got the baby enough clothes or toys? I knew I should have bought some more. What if… What if…”

JB chuckled and went into the baby room after his husband. He was sure they had everything readied especially since his businessman husband bought every single thing that was recommended in the internet to welcome a new baby.

“Markie, I think you’ve bought enough to welcome 10 babies and we are only adopting one for now. Relax. You are making me even more nervous,” said JB as he pulled Mark into his embrace and place a kiss on his forehead.

“I know. I’m just so nervous and excited to welcome our new baby JB.”

“I’m the same.”

They stood there awhile just enjoying each other’s presence when they heard their doorbell rang. They disentangled themselves from each other and ran towards the door.

 

“Hello. I’m Suzy the social worker. Sorry to be so late. Traffic was bad.”

“It’s okay. Please come in,” said Mark.

“Let me get your coat.” adds JB.

Both of them couldn’t take their eyes off the bassinet.

“Thank you.”

Mark serve Suzy coffee while staring at the bassinet next to her.

“So, Mr Im, Mr Tuan. Let me introduce you to your new son,” said Suzy as she carried the baby out from the bassinet and place the baby in Mark’s arms. Mark could feel himself tearing up and JB had to tried his very best to not to cry. One would think that Mark would be the more emotional one but if they could see them now, they would know that wasn’t the case.

“He is 6 months old.”

Mark and JB was cooing at the baby. You could say it was love at first sight for both of them. The little baby was gurgling and smiling at them.

“Just call me JB and my husband, Mark. What’s his name?’ asked JB.

“Well, he doesn’t have a name yet.”

“What happen to him,”ask Mark, his eyes never leaving the beautiful happy baby boy.

“He was born into the system so to speak. His mother didn’t want him and refuse to acknowledge him. So, we’ve been calling him baby since then. From what we know, she is a young girl who was knocked up by an older man and he left her when he found out she was pregnant.”

“You poor thing. Don’t worry now. We won’t abandon you okay,” whispered Mark.

Mark then turn to JB, “Wanna hold him. He smells so good.”

JB nods and waited until Mark place the baby in his arms before he hugged him as close to him as possible.

“Mark, he is so tiny. Isn’t he precious?”

Mark nods.

“There is a few more formalities I need to do here. So first, what should I put his name as in the papers?”

Mark and JB looked at each other and smiled.

“His name will be Jackson,” said JB.

“His surname is Im-Tuan,” adds Mark.

Suzy smiled and wrote it down in the forms.

“Jackson Im-Tuan. Such a lovely name. Next, I need both of you to sign here, here and here.”

Mark and JB took turns carrying little baby Jackson to sign the forms.

“So here are your copy of the documents. We will drop by from time to time just to see how everything is going on with both the baby and the parents. Don’t worry. This is just a formality to ensure that both sides are doing well and if you have any questions about little Jackson, you can always give me a call. First time parenting can be a bit daunting for most parents,” said Suzy.

“I shall now leave both the parents and baby alone to bond.”

Suzy gave them a bright smile and she then kissed little Jackson on the forehead.

“And you little one, be a good boy.”

Little Jackson gave her the most adorable laugh that Mark and JB had ever heard.

 

 

After waving goodbye to Suzy, they brought Jackson to his new room. They couldn’t help but play with him and take loads of pictures of him and with him and get him familiarize with them and the room though it wouldn’t make any difference since he is too young to know.

“Jack Jack, say appa. Appa,” said JB as he held Jackson close.

Mark couldn’t help but laugh, “Babe, I don’t think he understands you yet.” 

JB gasped and pretended to be offended, “Don’t listen to your papa kay Jack Jack. He is just jealous.”

Jackson stared at JB before laughing out loud. It melted JB and Mark’s heart. It was music to their ears. They place him on the baby bed talking to him for a little while more when all of a sudden, Jackson started crying. It gave Mark and JB a shock of their life. They started panicking a little. JB tried to calm Jackson down while Mark quickly got on the phone with Suzy. He left the room as Jackson’s cries were very loud.

“Hello? Mark? Is there a problem?”

“Hello Suzy?I’m sorry to be a bother. I don’t know. My Jackson started crying all of a sudden. We don’t know what happen. We were just talking to him. My husband and I don’t know what to do.”

Suzy chuckled. It was a usual case for new parents, adopting or not. She knows cause she has two of her own. It warms her heart that Mark called the baby MY Jackson even though she had just delivered him to them a few hours ago.

“Don’t worry. Firstly, check his diaper. If it is clear, you got a hungry baby in your hands.”

Mark sigh with relief and he felt a bit embarrassed.

“I’m sorry to bother you with such trivial matters Suzy.”

“It’s okay Mark. I understand. Do feel free to call me. I understand how overwhelming it would be to suddenly have a baby all of a sudden.”

“Thank you once again Suzy.”

 

JB came out of the room carrying Jackson, trying to calm him down.

“Babe, what did Suzy say? Our Jack Jack won’t stop crying. Should we call the doctor here?”

“It’s okay babe. Suzy says to check his diaper. If it is clear, he is most probably hungry.”

JB quickly place him down on the sofa and check his diaper. It was clear. Mark quickly made his way to the kitchen to make his formula. JB was trying to pacify Jackson by singing to him but boy was he loud. He was wailing. As soon as his bottle was ready, JB pass Jackson to Mark. As soon as Mark place the bottle in his mouth, Jackson quiet down and began sucking on the bottle hungrily. Both JB and Mark cooed at him again. JB started taking even more pictures of Jackson.

“You’re just hungry aren’t you baby,” Mark coos.

After burping Jackson as per the internet advice, Jackson was laughing again. They played with him a little while more when they saw him falling asleep. They brought him to their king size bed and place him in between them. Both JB and Mark didn’t want to be far away from their Jackson. They couldn’t stop kissing him either. They both stared at him while talking to each other.

“Isn’t he beautiful JB?”

“Yes and so are you.”

Mark blushed. He felt like the luckiest person in the whole wide world.


	2. Life with little Jackson starts

It took them a few weeks to get use to having Jackson around and they had to make a lot of adjustment to their normal routine but they were enjoying every second of it. JB took a week off from work to help Mark before having to go back to work. JB was pouting when he had to go back to work. After much coaxing and promises to send lots of pictures and videos from his husband, JB relented. Mark on the other hand was luckier between the both of them. He could do his work from his home office so he was the designated “house husband” so to speak. 

Jackson on the other hand seems to be getting use to the attention he was getting from both his parents. Ever since the first night, Jackson hasn’t slept in his own room yet. Mark moved his bed to their room and connected the crib with their bed and yet, Jackson never slept on it. JB and Mark wanted him to be in between them so it would be fair for both of them. So it wasn’t a surprise to be woken up by a baby poking their eyes or drooling on their face. They never informed their parents and didn’t feel the need to. They had very little communication with them ever since they disagree with their relationship but they were still close to their younger brothers. 

 

Both Mark and JB informed Yugyeom and Youngjae, their only siblings and also their respective best friends, Bam Bam and Jinyoung. They couldn't wait to visit but both JB and Mark forbid them to come over until Jackson had gotten use to them and the house first. It was easier for Mark to avoid Yugyeom and Bam Bam since he could work from home and he could always reject their calls and ignore their texts. 

_ Hyung, Gyeomie here. I have important documents for you to sign and my nephew is missing me. _

_ Mark hyung, stop ignoring me. I’m bored. I have no clients. Let me come over and play with my godchild. _

Mark couldn’t help but laugh at their text messages. He started a modest online company to help support his little brother and it steadily grew. It wasn’t a very big company but it was enough for him to support Yugyeom. Then when Yugyeom graduated, he help him out and they are now able to employ a few people.

 

JB on the other hand was having a hard time as Jinyoung is his partner in their own law firm and Youngjae was helping out at the office for a while waiting for replies from his job applications. He took up music therapy, something that was very new in Seoul.

“Hyung, when can I see my nephew. I want to see my nephew,” whines Youngjae as he followed JB around the office.

“Yah… Youngjae-ah, stop pestering me. Go do something useful. I’m busy.”

“Hyung…” continues Youngjae.

“Jinyoung, can you give Youngjae something to do,” said JB as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“He finished everything. So hyung, when are you letting me see my godchild?”

JB groans. He started a law firm with his best friend after encountering problems with his family because of his relationship with Mark. He was working in the family law firm until he decided to marry Mark. His father was threatening him and he decided there and then to just start his own law firm. His clients followed him from his father’s firm.

 

 

Mark was gradually getting use to Jackson’s routine. He could accurately guess Jackson’s cries now like when he wants to be change or is sleepy or is hungry. It was totally worth it to see the smile on little Jackson’s face whenever Mark kisses him or hugs him or pays attention to him. He wasn’t a very fussy baby. As soon as JB reaches home, he would quickly give Mark a kiss on the lips and proceeded to carry Jackson and kiss him. It was the highlight of his day.

“Did you miss appa? I bet you did.”

Whenever Jackson giggles, JB would be so excited and points it out to Mark. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at his husband’s antics. Whenever JB reaches home and plays with Jackson, Mark starts cooking dinner while JB gives him a bath. Now, they are not able to take a bath together as somebody has to watch the baby. Only when Jackson is asleep are they able to have their little updates on the bed.

“How’s your day babe?”

“Tiring. Both Youngjae and Jinyoung were bugging me to see our little precious baby.”

“Auwww… poor thing. It was easier for me since I can ignore both Yugyeom and Bam Bam’s call or text.”

“Do you know what Jinyoung said? He said when can he meet his godson.”

Jaebum was chuckling. Mark was giggling with him.

“That was what Bam Bam said.”

“Our Jack Jack will have two great uncles and godfathers.”

“Yups. How about introducing our Jackson to them soon?”

“Sounds like a good idea Markie.”

 

JB and Mark took turns to feed Jackson in the middle of the night. They also took turns to change him and bathed him when it’s possible. During the weekdays, it was Mark’s responsibility to change, feed and bathed him in the day time. When JB gets home from work, he would usually take over. Then JB would take the responsibility to do that during the weekends. That was the least he could do to let Mark catch a break since he had to do the housework and his own work while taking care of their son.

 

Mark’s routine was playing with Jackson until he gets tired. Feed and bathed him then put him to sleep. Then he has to prepare lunch and Jackson’s food and then laundry and do some office work. When Jackson is awake, it was time to feed him and play with him until he falls asleep again before he could hang the laundry and start the housework. When JB gets home he will take over from Mark and Mark would start cooking dinner. After bathing him and feeding Jackson, JB and Mark take turns to watch over him while the other showers. At the end of the night, JB and Mark would do their work on their bed while watching over him. 

 

It was tiring but it was fulfilling for both of them.


	3. Introducing Jackson Im-Tuan

About two months after Jackson arrived at the Im-Tuan’s household, Mark and JB decided to let Jackson’s uncles and self proclaimed godfathers to meet him. Little Jackson was now 8 months old and had just started to learn to stand on his own. Both his father wasn’t sure what to do with him as he was crawling all over the place. If Mark or JB just looked away for a second, Jackson was already on his little adventure. Both Mark and JB couldn’t bring themselves to reprimand that darling little boy. He would stare at them with his gorgeous big eyes and that was all it took to melt their hearts. 

 

They had dressed him up in a cute little squirtle onesie after they gave him a bath. JB was the one cooking today as he wanted to cook Korean dishes while Mark was entertaining their son. JB could here Jackson giggling and baby talking to Mark. He couldn’t wait to join them.

“Yes Jack Jack? Who is a good boy? Yes you are the good boy.”

JB could hear his silly husband talking to their baby like he would understand. It wasn’t long till their guest arrives for lunch. Mark was carrying Jackson in his arms while JB opened the door. Their brothers and best friends came bearing loads of gifts for their son.

“Where is my nephew hyung?” said Yugyeom as he heads towards Mark.

“Wait for me Gyeommie!” adds Youngjae.

“Come to me my beloved godchild,” said Jinyoung.

“That’s my godchild hyung,” interrupted Bam Bam.

JB and Mark was laughing at their antics. Jackson was staring at them with his eyes wide open. They could see that he was on the verge of crying as he wasn’t use to having so many people surround him. Jackson started crying and held Mark tight. Mark was stroking and kissing Jackson to soothe him.

“It’s okay Jack Jack. It’s only your uncles and godfathers,” whispered Mark.

“Don’t crowd him you guys. Let him come to you,” adds JB.

All four of them immediately took a step back and sat down at the sofa while Mark and Jackson sat down on the floor with JB behind them. After Jackson had calmed down, it seems like he was very curious with his guests. All four of them was trying to tempt him to go to them with the gifts they bought. 

 

 

After a while, Jackson slowly made his way to them. Taking his time to meet them so to speak. Yugyeom, Youngjae, Jinyoung and Bam Bam was very excited but tried their best to not scare Jackson. Jackson was laughing and seems to be having fun teasing them by crawling close to them but not letting them carry him. After a while when he seems comfortable with them, Yugyeom was the first one that tried to carry him.

“Hello there. I’m your uncle Yugyeom,” said Yugyeom as he smothers him with kisses. Jackson seems content and was happy enough to let Youngjae take him away from Yugyeom.

“I’m also your uncle. Call me uncle Youngjae.”

Jackson stared at him and squished his cheeks while laughing.

“Hyung, he likes me. Look!” said a very excited Youngjae to both JB and Mark.

They gave him a bright smile. When Jackson saw his parents, he leaned far away from Youngjae to get to his parents. JB quickly went over to carry him.

“Auw, did you miss your appa?”

Jackson replied by trying to eat JB’s face.

“I think he is hungry babe. Let’s eat. You can see Jackson trying solid food too,” said Mark. all of them scrambled towards the table hoping to sit as close to Jackson as possible. But of course, he was seated between his parents.

 

 

After lunch, they all gathered in the living room again. Mark and JB took turns to change little Jackson’s diapers and after a short nap, little Jackson was all ready to play with his uncles and godfathers. 

“Come to godfather Jinyoung, Jack Jack.”

“Come to godfather Bam Bam.”

Jackson was enjoying the attention he was getting from their. He gave them his attention one by one which seems to please all of them.

“Look babe. Our baby is not playing favourites,” Mark pointed out to JB.

“That’s my boy,” said JB as he wrapped his arms around Mark. 

After a while it seems like Jackson was getting cranky and was sniffling.

“I think it’s his nap time again babe,” said Mark.

JB went over and picked up little Jackson, “I got him babe. I’ll put him to sleep. Excuse me boys.”

All of them went and kiss Jackson on the forehead before letting JB take him into the baby room.

 

 

“So how are you Mark hyung? How are you and JB hyung coping with the new arrival?” asked Bam Bam.

“I’m fine. Both JB and I are adjusting quite well and it was kind of easy cause little Jack Jack isn’t a fussy baby.”

“Good to know that hyung. If you need any help, I’m willing to come over and help,” said Yugyeom, giving his brother a wide smile.

Mark chuckles, “I’ll remember that. You guys are free to drop by whenever okay.”

“Yeay! I’m coming over tomorrow then,” Youngjae cheered.

“You’ve got work Youngjae. Mark hyung, JB hyung is so smitten by little Jack Jack. He keeps showing me videos of him all day long,” said Jinyoung.

“Hey! Stop tattle telling!” said JB as he walks out to the living room.

“The ba….”

Before Mark could finish his sentence, JB was showing him the baby monitor. Mark smiled.

“Finally we could put it to use.”

The six of them continued chatting until little Jackson woke up crying. This time, Bam Bam and Jinyoung rushed into to the room. Jinyoung was the one who carried him out. Both of them were fussing over Jackson.

“Hyung, make sure you support his head,”

“I know Bam Bam.”

Being held seems to calm Jackson down a little. He was reduce to sniffling until he saw his parents. He started bawling again.

“Did you miss us sweet heart? Come here,” Mark coos as he took Jackson from Jinyoung.

As soon as he was in Mark’s arms, he stopped crying and snuggled closer. All of them continued talking while Bam Bam and Yugyeom volunteered to cook dinner. It was playing after dinner that Jackson had fallen asleep again then everyone else left. As JB and Mark tucked Jackson in their bed, they decided to go through the day.

“I’m glad our baby is comfortable with them babe,” said Mark.

“Me too,” replied Jb as he took Mark’s hand and kissed it.

“We are lucky babe,” adds JB.

Mark nods and looked at Jackson, “Our lucky star.”


	4. Coping with the parenting life

Mark and JB was also lucky to have understanding neighbours, Uncle Raymond and Aunty Dorine. They were a lot of help when they first moved in. They never judge them and was always there to give advice about babies when they found out JB and Mark was adopting. They were like Jackson’s adoptive grandparents and they doted on him. They would come over once in a while to help Mark out or just to give them extra dishes or fruits.

 

Jackson was babbling to both Uncle Raymond and Aunty Dorine that afternoon when they came over to deliver some jelly desserts. Mark found it so cute that he was trying to have a conversation with their neighbour.

“Really? So is that what you did today Jack Jack?’ Uncle Raymond coos.

“Thank you aunty Dorine for the jellies.”

“It’s no problem Mark. it’s just an excuse to see Jackson.”

They stood there chatting awhile before both Uncle Raymond and Aunty Dorine had to leave.

“Bye Jack Jack. Be a good boy. We will see you soon,” said Aunty Dorine as she showers him with kisses.

LIttle Jackson was giggling. 

“Bye uncle. Bye aunty. Do drop by soon!”

 

 

Mark carried Jackson into the house. As soon as he got into the house, he puts Jackson down. Jackson on the other hand was so happy to be on the floor in the middle of the living room and he was trying to stand on his own. But he was having a hard time staying up and kept falling on his cute little bum. Whenever Mark tried to help him, he would push Mark’s hands away. He was determined to do it himself. Mark then decided to just sit at the other end, folding laundry while keeping an eye on him. He would whip out his phone from time to time and take pictures and videos for JB. He would also send some pics to Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Youngjae and Jinyoung from time to time. Mark was glad when he looked up when he did. Jackson was standing firmly on his own and tried to move forward. Mark held his breath. He felt like he was witnessing a miracle unfolding in front of his eyes when he saw Jackson took two steps before falling again. Mark went up to him hugging and kissing him.

“My little man walk! My little man walk!”

Jackson was giggling while enjoying being his father’s arms. After all the excitement, Jackson was fussing wanting his food. Mark happily sat him down in his baby chair and place a bowl of pasta with vegetables and tomatoes. Jackson happily use his fingers to pick up the food and feed himself. Mark read that it was good for their motor skills.

 

After settling Jackson down, Mark quickly called JB.

“Babe! Our little man took his first steps today!”

“What?!?! DId you take a video? Please say you did baby?”

“No babe. It happened so fast!”

“This is not fair! I wanted to see that baby!” JB was whining to his husband.

“Life’s not fair babe. But I’m sure our little man would be more than happy to repeat his feat, sooner or later babe. Gottago, cause he is having his lunch now. Love you baby.”

“Love you too baby.”

As soon as JB puts down his phone, he went straight to Jinyoung’s office to whine some more.

“Jinyoungie, life’s not fair.”

“What did life do to you now hyung?” asked Jinyoung, his eyes not leaving the document in front of him.

“Little Jack Jack took his first steps and my beloved husband wasn’t able to record it.”

That made Jinyoung paid attention to JB.

“What?!?! We missed out little baby’s first steps? Life is not fair!”

This made JB laugh. He was glad that his best friend and partner feels the same way as he.

“Don’t worry Jinyoungie. It’ll be my mission tonight to record little Jack Jack walking and send it to all his uncles and godfathers.”

“That’s the spirit hyung!”

 

 

When JB got home, no amount of coaxing could get Jackson to repeat his performance for him. 

“Jack Jack. why won’t you show appa what you show papa this morning?” said JB as he held Jackson an arm’s length away from him.

Jackson was babbling happily at his father, trying to get as close to him as possible.

“Come on Jack Jack. Please?”

Jackson continued reaching out to his father while babbling. When he felt like JB wasn’t giving into him, his smile slowly turn into a frown. When it seems like he was going to cry, JB quickly held him close and Jackson happily coos in his ears.

“That’s cheating little man.”

Jackson continues slobbering what seems to be kisses on JB’s cheeks.

“Yah… Jack Jack.”

Mark knew his husband was happy that their son was happy being with both of them.

“Babe, Uncle Raymond and Aunty Dorine dropped off some jellies for us.”

“Oh, how are they?” asked JB as he continues playing around with Jackson by tickling him and blowing on his tummy which made a very happy Jackson laughing.

“They are fine. They helped me watch Jackson while I was hanging the laundry.”

They continued talking until it was time to put Jackson to bed. Tonight however, Jackson seems extra clingy to Mark and didn’t want to let go of Mark when he slept.

 

 

The next morning, Mark woke up to a slightly warm Jackson. It got him worried and he quickly woke up his husband. Jackson was whimpering and clinging onto Mark.

“Babe, wake up. I think Jack Jack is sick. Let’s bring him to the doctor now.”

JB quickly jumped out of bed faster than you can say Jackson. They quickly got dressed and drove to the pediatrician as fast as they could. Mark speak softly to Jackson, trying to soothe him.

“Auw, it’s okay baby. Papa and appa is here. Everything will be just fine.”

Jackson snuggled closer to Mark. As soon as they reached the clinic, they both quickly made their way to see the doctor. JB had called up their pediatrician before they left the house to informed them that they were on their way. As soon as the nurse saw them, she quickly lead them to Dr Jae’s office.

“Jae, thank you for seeing us at such a short notice,” said JB as he held his hand out to shake his hand.

“JB-ah, it's not problem. What are friends for. Now where is the little guy?” 

Mark walked closer to Dr Jae.

“Hi Jae. Thank you. Jack Jack, say hi to Dr Jae.”

Jackson look shyly at Dr Jae and gave him a small smile.

“Why don’t you hold him Mark while I examine him?”

Mark nods. When Dr Jae got closer to Jackson, he started crying as he was scared. JB went up to him and Jackson quickly reached out to him and held him tight.

“It’s okay Jack Jack. Appa’s here.”

JB held him and began talking to him softly to soothe him.

“Jack Jack, Dr Jae is a friend okay. He just want to see what’s wrong with you. Can you be strong for appa and papa?”

It didn’t matter if Jackson could not understand them but JB and Mark just want to soothe him. After a while, Jackson allowed Dr Jae to get close to him, provided that JB was still holding him and Mark was nearby as his safety line.

“Hello Jack Jack. I’m Dr Jae. Now let’s see what is wrong with you.”

After giving him a thorough check up, he found that Jackson had a slight fever because he was teething.

“Don’t worry guys. He is just starting to teeth. So he will be slightly feverish from time to time but no worries. And he’ll be much fussier from time to time. Just give him plenty of water for the time being. If his fever persist, come back to me or I’ll go to you.”

“Thanks Jae.”

“No problem. And you little man, don’t scare your appa and papa like that okay?” said Dr Jae as he ruffles Jackson’s hair.

Jackson gave him a smile and held his finger.

 

As the months go by, more monumental moments come and go. They celebrated little Jackson’s 1st birthday surrounded by close family, friends and neighbours. It wasn’t an extravagant affair but it was small enough to be intimate and big enough for those who had been supporting them to attend. JB and Mark tried not to go overboard with presents but it was the people around them that was more excited in that sense. Thanks to his uncles and godfathers, little Jackson is now a proud owner of a little swing and slide set, a little basketball net and ball plus a cool four wheel drive. JB and Mark got him a cute squirtle plushie and some toy trucks. All in all, the little one was surrounded by a lot of love that day.


	5. Living with a little man

“Appa… appa… Wook hewe,” Jackson called out to JB while holding a rock.

“What is it baby?” said JB as he walks towards his son.

“It’s a wock appa. Isn’t it beawutifuw?” asked Jackson.

“Yes it i!”

JB carried him and threw him up in the air. Jackson was laughing.

“Baby, you drop him you’re dead!” said Mark when he saw them.

“Oh no! Baby, your papa wants to kill me,” JB gasped exaggeratingly.

Jack wiggled out from JB’s arms and stood in front of him.

“Don’t wowee appa. GaGa pwotect appa,” said Jackson as he puffs his chest and gave Mark the most menacing stare he could muster. 

It turned out more cute than menacing. Mark was staring daggers at his beloved husband. For some reason, little Jackson could never call himself Jack Jack like his parents. Somehow he had shorten it to GaGa and it was stuck. So it was even more cuter to hear that little thing threatening his father that way. Mark decided to pretend to cry.

“GaGa don’t love papa anymore?” said Mark as he kneeled down.

Jackson gasped and ran up to Mark. Putting his arms around him.

“Don’t cwy papa. GaGa wuvs you,” said little Jackson as he pets Mark’s hair.

He then turned to JB and said, “Appa cho mean buwwy papa. Say sowwy.”

Mark tried his best to not to laugh. JB gave his son the most betrayed look he could muster.

“But appa didn’t bully papa.” 

“Appa say sowwy papa. Papa cwying. Papa sad,” said Jackson as he looks at his appa with his huge puppy eyes.

JB sighs. He knew he was defeated the moment his son looked at him with those huge eyes of his.

“I’m sorry Markie my love.”

“Now huggwy papa.”

JB rolled his eyes but obeyed his son.Mark tried so hard to not to giggle.

“You are so dead later baby,” whispered JB.

“But you love me Im Jaebeom,” tease Mark.

They stood there hugging each other a while while giving the other little little kisses when they heard a sniffle. Both of them turned to look at their little son staring at them with watery eyes. It melted their hearts. Mark picked him up and cuddled him with JB. Tickling him to make him laugh again.

“Auw, what's the matter little man? Were you feeling lonely down there?” ask Mark.

Jackson kept quiet. He didn’t want to admit it but he nods timidly. His actions made his fathers laugh.

“Auw… You are our number one okay little man. Sometimes appa and papa will pay attention to each other but that doesn’t mean we have forgotten about you okay?” said JB.

Jackson smiled and nods, hugging both his father.

 

 

They played a little while more at the park before heading home. Both JB and Mark couldn’t imagine their life without their little boy anymore. He completes them. They gave them a new meaning to life. Caring for another little human became their whole life. Little Jackson seems so content with his life with them. Always following them around, asking for their attention but he seems to know not to disturb them. He also seems to know the power he has over his parents, his uncles and his godfathers, using it to his advantage most of the time.

“Papa, want bwurgwer pwease,” said Jackson as Mark buckle him into the car seat.

“GaGa wants to eat burger?” Mark repeated.

“Ywes,” Jackson giving his papa a hopeful look.

“Why don’t you ask your appa GaGa?” said Mark as he buckled himself in the passenger seat.

“Appa, GaGa want bwugwer pwease?”

JB chuckled. He would give him the world if Jackson ask him to.

“Cheeseburger and fries little man?” ask JB as he turned to look at his son at the back.

Little Jackson nods his head and added, “And stwawbewwy miwkshawke pwease appa.”

“Whatever you want baby.”

Little Jackson clapped his hands while cheering out loudly. Happy that his appa had given into his hearts desire.

 

As they held his little hands into Shake Shack, little Jackson was excited. He couldn’t contain himself but he made sure he held onto their hands and not run around. He knew better than to disobey his parents, knowing that they would not give into his heart desires if he misbehave.

“GaGa share with papa okay? Or can you finish it all on your own?”

“GaGa shawe. Too bwig.”

“Good boy,” said Mark as he ruffles Jackson’s hair.

After taking his seat between his parents, Jackson then put his hands together and bowed down his head.

“Tank kew fwo the fwood.”

At that moment, JB and Mark felt that they did something right with him. 

“Appa, papa, don’t forgwet to say tank kew okie,” said little Jackson, looking at them seriously.

JB and Mark mimic Jackson.

“Thank you for the food.”

 

 

That night after taking a bath together and reading little Jackson his bedtime story, they tuck him in between them and place pillows around him before walking to the balcony in their room just to have some time alone.

“Hey babe. We did something right with that little man right?” said Mark.

JB turned to his husband and kissed him on the temple, “Yes, we did.” 

“We really made the right decision two years ago when we decided to adopt a baby.”

“We finally have our own little family Markie.”

Mark went into JB’s arms and they just stood there relishing each other’s presence. They started fooling around a little as they had not been able to do anything with Jackson around. Everything was getting hot and heavy with JB slipping his fingers into Mark’s pants and into him. Both of them was panting, trying to keep their voices down when they heard the most adorable voice in the world.

“Appa, papa, GaGa lonely,” said Jackson as he rubs his little eyes.

Both JB and Mark immediately pulled back. Both blushing furiously hoping that they didn’t taint his little innocent eyes. JB picked him up and pulled Mark to bed. As usual, they tucked him in the middle. Immediately, Jackson snuggled next to Mark and JB place his arms around both of them and they promptly went to sleep. Mark was sure that JB thinking about the same thing as he is. He was sure he was thinking back what happened two years ago. Two years before they had gotten Jackson and two years after they had gotten together. It seems like all things good was coming in twos.


	6. Long time no see

It was like any ordinary day. JB was at work. Mark and little Jackson was at home. Mark was hanging the laundry at the backyard while Jackson was having fun running around and playing with his mini playground that his uncles and godfathers had gifted him. Both Yugyeom and Youngjae was over to “help” Mark. They were “helping” Mark to play with Jackson while he does the house chores. 

“Yah… you two said you would be helping me but you have been paying more attention to GaGa then anything else.”

“Hyung, we are helping you to keep Gaga safe while you do the house chores right Gyeommie?” said Youngjae.

“Yes hyung,” replied Yugyeom while chasing a laughing Jackson.

Mark rolled his eyes and continued with his chores knowing that Jackson was safe with his beloved uncles. Mark welcomed the break. It’s not that he doesn’t like spending time with his son. It’s just that he can be clingy and it makes it hard for him to finish up the chores as he cannot resist his son’s pleading for attention.

“Uncwel Giant, Uncwel Otter, come chase GaGa!” squealed Jackson.

“Gaga, be careful. Gyeommie, Youngjae, watch out for him okay. I’m going in,” warned Mark.

“Okay hyung!” replied Yugyeom on behalf of him and Youngjae.

“Watch out Gaga! Uncle Otter is coming to get you!”

Mark smiled hearing the squeals and laughter from his love ones while he continues cleaning the house. 

 

 

After a while, the 3 boys came in, with Jackson perch on Yugyeoms shoulder and Youngjae tailing behind them.

“Papa, Gaga want dwink pwease.”

Mark took out apple juice and poured all three of them some juice.

“Here you go baby,” said Mark as he ruffles Jackson’s hair.

“Tank yew papa.”

Mark then turned towards the uncles.

“Gyeommie, I need your help with something. Its relating to work. Youngjae, can you go to the mini mart please and help me get some things?”

“Sure hyung.”

Mark then felt little hands pulling his pants.

“Yes baby?” said Mark looking at his beloved son.

“Can GaGa follow Uncwel Otter pwease papa?”

Youngjae then looked at Mark with expectant eyes.

“Yes Gaga. You may. Listen to your Uncle Otter and don’t let go of his hand okay?”

Jackson nods his head vigorously.

 

 

Since the mini mart was in walking distance, Youngjae decided to take a walk with his beloved nephew.

“Hyung, we are leaving now. Is this all you need?”

“Yes. Just get anything you want as well and please do not give in to that little devil pleads for more c-a-n-d-y or c-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e.”

Youngjae grins, “I’ll try hyung.”

“Bye papa! Bye Uncwel Giant!” said Jackson as he waves at his father while pulling his uncle.

Yugyeom had to pull Mark in after they both have left. 

“Come on hyung. Time is the essence here. We need to finish before those two returns.”

“You just want to play with Gaga, baby.”

“Yah… Hyung, I’m no longer a baby. Jackson is.”

Yugyeom was blushing. He was a lot taller than his brother and to be called baby made him a bit embarressed.

“You’ll always be my baby brother Gyeommie.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes but smiled. That was true. 

“So what is it that you want to talk to me about?”

They dive straight into work. Trying to maximize their time before they are distracted by that little ball of energy called Jackson.

 

 

About an hour or so, they heard the doorbell rang. Mark quickly went to the door, hoping to see his son and uncle. But the person in front of the door surprised him.

“Mr Im!”

“Hello Mark. How are you?” said Mr Im as he looks around the property.

“I-I-I’m f-fine. JB i-is not h-h-here.”

Mr Im smiled. Mark was nervous. They haven’t seen JB’s parents since they had gotten married. Mark didn’t know what to do or how to react. Yugyeom wondered what took his brother so long that he went to check on him.

“Hyung?”

As Mark turned to look at his brother, Yugyeom could see Mr Im at the door.

“That is Yugyeom right?” asked Mr Im.

Mark only managed to nod his head as Yugyeom bowed at him politely. Yugyeom quickly shoot out a text to JB. their uncomfortable exchange was disrupted when they heard Youngjae and Jackson’s voice singing out some ridiculous nursery rhyme on top of their lungs. 

Mr Im chuckles, “I believe that is my other son.”

When Jackson saw Mark, he ran straight into his father’s arms.

“Papa!”

“Dad?” called our Youngjae.

“Hello Youngjae.”

Mr Im then turn towards Mark and Jackson.

“This must be your son. Hello there little one.”

Jackson could feel his father tensed up. He wiggled out of his father’s arms and stood in between Mark and Mr Im.

“No buwwy papa. Go away.”

Mr Im chuckles and ruffles Jackson’s hair.

“Just like his father. Protective. Since my grandson said so, I’ll go. I’ll see you guys soon. Bye!”

Mark held Jackson close.

“My little hero.”

“Don’t wowwy papa. GaGa stwong. GaGa pwotect papa like appa okay?” cupping Mark’s face with his tiny hands.

Mark nods his head and held in his tears. He then smiled at Yugyeom and Youngjae, “Don’t worry. I’m okay cause I have all of you with me.”

Yugyeom and Youngjae gave Mark a hug and proceeded to whine about how hungry they are.

“Fine. Go help clear Jackson’s toys in the living room while I cook.”

All three of them gave Mark a salute and went into the living room.

 

 

While Mark was cooking, he heard the front door open and Jackson squealing.

“Appa’s home! Appa’s home!”

JB picked up his son and hugged him tight. Raining kisses on his face.

“Is he okay Youngjae?”

“Yes hyung. He is the kitchen.”

“Appa needs to talk to papa for a little while okay Gaga.”

“Owkay.”

Jackson was distracted when he saw Jinyoung walking in. He ran up to him.

“Dada is hewe!”

Jinyoung picked him up and hugged him.

“Hello little man.”

Jackson looked behind him and stared at Jinyoung while cupping his cheeks, “Where is Didi?”

Jinyoung giggles, “Didi is on his way.”

For some reason, Jackson had started calling Jinyoung Dada and Bam Bam Didi. It was as if he separated the words Daddy just for them.

 

 

JB wrapped his arms around Mark.

“You okay baby? Sorry I wasn’t here.”

“I’m okay. A bit surprised but am okay.”

“What does the old man want?”JB was getting angry.

“I don’t think he means any harm at all baby. When your son protected me and told him to go away, your dad said Jackson reminded him of you.”

“Our son said that?”

“Yes. Such a brave boy. My little hero.”

JB kissed Mark on the lips, “Our little hero.”

Suddenly they can hear Jackson squealing again, “Didi!”

Mark then looked at JB, “Did you call all of them?”

JB blushed, “Backup baby. Backup.”

Mark rolled his eyes.

“Now go out there while I get lunch ready.”

JB grinned, planted one last kiss on Mark’s temple and rushed out to the living room. Suddenly Mark could hear pitter patter of little feet running to the kitchen.

“Papa ewewebody hewe! GaGa happy! Owkay I wuv you babai!”

Jackson then ran back to the living room leaving his papa smiling in the kitchen.

 

 

While they were sitting down having lunch, Jackson was telling JB about him being a hero.

“Appa, GaGa hewo. GaGa pwotect papa just now.”

“Really? Good boy.”

“Gaga fowo what appa say. Pwotect papa if appa none.”

JB smiled and kiss his son. After lunch, Jackson decided he wanted his Dada and Didi’s attention. He was clinging to them. Mark felt that with them, he could face anything.


	7. Reunion

It was the weekend when everybody decided to gather in JB and Mark’s house for a little barbeque and pool time with Jackson. Of course his godfathers decided to get him those little inflatable pool when they heard him saying he want to swim. His uncles also bought him floaties and swimwear and toys to go with it.

“Jinyoungie, Bam Bam, you guys are spoiling him rotten!” said Mark.

They all smiled at him sheepishly while setting up the pool.

“JB hyung said it was okay,” said Bam Bam.

Mark then glared at JB and he pretended to be busy barbecuing. All was forgotten when he saw how happy his little boy is.

“GaGa, what do you say?” said Mark while holding his excited son’s hand.

“Tank yew dada, didi, uncwel giant, uncwel otter.”

 

Mark was accompanying his husband barbecuing while the other four played with Jackson.

“Stop pouting baby. You can join them once they meat is done,” said Mark.

“I want to take videos and pictures of our son in the pool baby.”

“Fine. Just go. It’s almost done anyway.”

JB gave Mark the biggest smile he could muster and gave his a kiss on the lips before rushing off to join the others. Mark could only roll his eyes looking at his childish antics. He had just taken all the meat off the grill when he heard the doorbell. He went to open the door.

 

 

JB called out to Mark, “Babe, who is that?”

Mark wasn’t saying anything. He looked up to see his parents standing behind Mark.

“What are you doing here?” asked JB while gesturing Mark to go to him.

“I just came by to see you,” said Mr Im.

“Hi Mum. Hi Dad,” said Youngjae as he waved at his parents.

“Youngjae, you are here too,” said Mr Im matter of factly.

“Let’s go in. I don’t want my son to hear us,” said JB as he pulled Mark with him into the dining room.

He then turn towards the other four, “Can you please look after GaGa for a while please.”

They nod.

 

 

Mark made all of them tea while they took their seat at the dining table. JB’s parents across from them. They were quiet for a while. 

“So, how are you?” asked Mr Im.

“What do you want?”

“I just want us to be a family again.”

“After what you said?! You kicked me out remember. You insulted Mark too!”

Both Mark and Mrs Im was pulling them back. Both of them had a temper.

“My stubborn son. The past is the past. Let’s look towards the future.”

“What is said cannot be taken back dad!”

Jackson could see them from where they were. He didn’t like seeing his papa and that nice looking lady that looks like his appa sad. He climb out of the pool and walk towards the dining room.

“GaGa!” all four of them called out in a hushed whisper but Jackson was not listening to them.

Jackson wanted to protect his papa again. He stomp his little feet walking into the kitchen.

JB and his father didn’t notice Jackson standing there when suddenly they heard a little voice shouting, “Stop!”

“Sorry hyung. Sorry uncle. We tried to stop him but he was too quick for us,” said Jinyoung.

JB just gave them a warm smile.

Jackson took a deep breath and said, “Stop buwwying appa and papa. Stop making nice lady not smile.”

All of them was a bit shock to hear that from Jackson.

“I’m just trying to talk to your appa little one,” said Mr Im.

“Stop. Say sowwy.”

“Huh?”

“Say sowwy papa appa now.”

They could see Jackson huffing and puffing.  Mr Im chuckled.

“Maybe that is all that I should have said before.”

Mr Im then stood up and stand next to Jackson and bowed at JB and Mark.

“I’m sorry. Sorry for being so unreasonable before.”

Jackson smiled and squeeze Mr Im’s hand before turning to his fathers, “GaGa hewo! GaGa pwotect appa and papa!”

Mark broke down and pulled his son close. JB was trying hard not to cry. Mr Im then walk towards his son and puts out his hand, “I’m sorry son. I want to make this right. I miss so many things in your life and I hope I can be part of it again.”

JB pulled his dad into his embrace, “I’m sorry too. Let’s start all over.”

JB then went over to his mum and hugged her, “I’m sorry for not calling you mum.”

“I’m sorry too my baby.”

Mrs Im then went over to Mark, cupping his face, “I’m sorry I never got to attend your wedding with my son. But I had always thought that you were the best thing that happened to JB. Thank you for loving him and giving him a family.”

Mark held her hands, crying tears of joy.

“Papa no cwy. Appa, help! Papa cwying.”

Mark turned towards his son and kiss him.

“Papa is not sad. Papa is happy.”

Jackson smiled and kiss him on the cheeks before wiggling out of his arms to go to JB to give him a kiss too. JB carried him and brought him close to Mr Im.

“GaGa, say hello to your grandpa and grandma.”

Jackson stared at them and smiled. Suddenly he felt shy and hid his face in the crook of his father’s neck. JB chuckles.

Mark went over to him and ruffles his hair, “Why is GaGa so shy suddenly?”

Jackson just shakes his head.

“GaGa, say grandpa and grandma.”

Jackson then turned towards Mr and Mrs Im.

“Gwandpa, gwandma.”

Mr and Mrs Im felt themselves melting at the sound of that.

“Can grandpa hug you?”

Jackson looked and him and said, “GaGa. Gwandpa can hug GaGa.”

Mr Im could feel himself tearing up. He found himself an armful of Jackson when he launched himself into his arms.

“Gwandpa stwong too. Gwandpa hewo?”

“No. Grandpa is no hero. GaGa is the hero that united this family.”

“Yeay GaGa hewo!”

They were sure that he didn’t understand it but what Mr Im said was true. Little Jackson was the one that reunited their family. Jackson then wiggle out from Mr Im’s arms and hugs Mrs Im’s legs.

“Gwandma hug GaGa?”

Mrs Im smiled and carried him.

“Is GaGa hungry?” ask Mrs Im.

He nods his head.

“Let’s go eat. The food is ready,” said Mark.

 

 

That was a weekend to remember. A family was reunited. Maybe Mark and JB was right, good things comes in two for them. That night when they went to sleep, their son was still so excited and keep on telling them about his day even though they were there with him.

“GaGa have papa, appa, uncwel giant and otter, dada, didi, gwandpa and gwandma right?”

“Yes baby,” said JB as he kiss Jackson’s cheek. It made his son squeal.

“I not baby. I hewo appa.”

It made both his father laugh.

“Okay. GaGa is our little hero,” said Mark.

It made Jackson happy and he snuggled up to both of them.

“Sweep time. Night night,” said the yawning Jackson.

“Good night GaGa,” said JB and Mark as they put their arms around him and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this short story. I'm decluttering my mind. Let me know what you think. Sorry for the bad grammar and tenses.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for quite some time and had been updating it from time to time. Finally got the idea on how to continue and finish it and it has been distracting me from my other story. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
